Buildings and homes are susceptible to water leaks and other environmental conditions that can damage property and be harmful to people. For example, water leaks are common through a roof, around a window, walls, and a floor. The leaks can occur for myriad of reasons such as deteriorating building materials, improper installation, lack of maintenance, or through cracks in the walls or floors. The construction defects may not be visible until after a problem manifests itself as a result of the defect. It is advantageous to detect problem areas early since the presence of water within the building envelop results in deterioration and may lead to accumulation of moisture and mold which are hazardous. Even when the problem area is discovered, it may still be difficult to identify the location of the source of the moisture intrusion and construction defect. For example, it may be required to remove a large area of the wall in order to identify the location of the problem area and the construction defect. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a system to monitor buildings to detect an accurate location of a problem area and before the problem area damages the property or creates a health hazard.